A l'heure la plus sombre
by Elenne
Summary: "Derrière le dos d'une Ino raisonnablement alcoolisée dont elle s'efforçait de stabiliser le côté gauche, Sakura échangea un regard dubitatif avec Hinata, qui faisait de même du côté droit. " L'after, c'est toujours difficile. Défi SINTE. Yuri Saku/Hina.


**Disclaimer : **Il semblerait que je ne sois toujours pas un mangaka japonais millionnaire, donc les personnages de Naruto, bien que je me permette de les maltraiter, ne sont toujours pas à moi, et je ne gagne toujours pas de sous avec. D'autre part, ce one-shot décrit des relations sexuelles entre femmes qualifiables de graphiques, et évoque également des relations de couple entre hommes : si l'une ou l'autre de ces choses vous dégoûte, vous pouvez vous arrêter là.  
>Cette courte histoire, qui peut être considérée comme une suite possible de mon two-shot <em>A sa place<em>, a été écrite pour le défi _Sex Is Not The Enemy_, et l'image-prompt qui lui a servi de base est visible ici : sexisnottheenemy(point)tumblr(point)com(slash)post(slash)163083207(slash)via-flickrjacki. Malgré les apparences, il ne s'agit _pas _d'un threesome.  
>Pour plus d'informations sur le défi SINTE, je vous invite à aller consulter le livejournal de son organisatrice, Miya Tenaka, à l'adresse suivante : miya-tenaka(point)livejournal(point)com(slash)139819(point)html<p>

Read, Enjoy, Review.

* * *

><p><em>L'heure la plus sombre est celle qui vient juste avant le lever du soleil.<em>

Paulo Coelho, _L'Alchimiste_

- M'emmerde pas, Sakura. Suis en pleine possession de mes doyens.

Derrière le dos d'une Ino raisonnablement alcoolisée dont elle s'efforçait de stabiliser le côté gauche, Sakura échangea un regard dubitatif avec Hinata, qui faisait de même du côté droit. A son avis, les _doyens _de la blonde s'étaient dissous dans une des – trop – nombreuses coupes de saké qu'elle avait ingurgitées à l'_Ichiraku. _

Tenten s'était éclipsée sur le coup des onze heures, embarquant par la peau du cou un Rock Lee qui commençait à défier tout le monde en duel ; Chôji et Neji avaient fait de même vers une heure du matin, prenant chacun par un bras Saï qui, de son propre aveu, commençait à avoir « l'impression qu'on avait mis dans son estomac un anaconda furieux » ; quant à Kiba, il s'était affalé peu après deux heures sur l'épaule de Shino qui s'était levé et l'avait chargé sur son dos avec un soupir, avant de s'éloigner dans un grand bourdonnement d'insectes. Des treize compères qui avaient décidé de fêter tous ensemble l'un des rares moments d'accalmie où aucune mission plus ou moins dangereuse n'appelait l'un ou l'autre hors de Konoha, il n'en était finalement resté que six : Sakura et Hinata parce qu'elles regardaient les autres boire deux fois plus qu'elles ne buvaient elles-mêmes, Sasuke et Shikamaru parce que ces deux-là avaient une résistance à l'alcool digne de celle de Kakashi-senseï _et _Jiraiya réunis, et Naruto et Ino… eh bien, parce qu'ils étaient Naruto et Ino.

Sakura avait compris qu'il allait bientôt être temps, pour eux aussi, de partir quand Naruto avait essayé de se lever et était retombé lourdement sur son siège, se mettant aussitôt à glousser. Bien entendu, Ino s'était allègrement foutue de sa gueule, avait cherché sa coupe pour lui porter un toast, ne l'avait pas trouvée alors qu'elle était pile sous son nez, s'était mise à pousser les hauts cris et à sommer un voleur inexistant de se dénoncer, avait fini par balayer la fragile porcelaine de la main par inadvertance, et ils avaient dû s'y mettre à trois pour la retenir afin d'éviter qu'elle ne perdît l'équilibre et ne s'écrasât le nez par terre alors qu'elle tentait de ramasser les morceaux. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin réintégré une position normale, Shikamaru avait considéré l'expression victorieuse de sa coéquipière, avait froncé les sourcils et avait lâché un « galère… » un peu moins blasé qu'à son habitude. Sasuke s'était massé les tempes et avait émis l'hypothèse d'une corrélation entre la blondeur des cheveux et une incompétence crasse en matière d'auto-évaluation ; Naruto avait passé un bras autour de son cou, lui avait mordillé l'oreille et y avait murmuré des choses presque inaudibles, mais dont la teneur était limpide au vu du léger rosissement des joues de l'Uchiwa.

- Shikamaru, avait-il déclaré, néanmoins imperturbable, je crois que je vais avoir besoin que tu m'aides pour traîner _ça _jusque chez nous, parce que je sens bien que _ça _n'est pas disposé à dormir ni à se laisser porter et que donc _ça _va vouloir marcher.

Shikamaru avait hoché la tête, puis il avait jeté un coup d'œil à Ino. La jeune femme dénombrait, à la fois sur ses doigts et à haute voix, les cadavres de bouteilles qui gisaient sur la table, mais son oubli systématique de l'existence du chiffre trois faussait à chaque fois ses comptes et l'obligeait à recommencer.

- Faites-y gaffe, d'accord ? Chô et moi, on en aura encore besoin, avait-il déclaré à l'adresse d'Hinata et Sakura ; après quoi Sasuke et lui s'étaient chacun mis d'un côté de Naruto tandis que les deux filles faisaient de même avec Ino, qui venait d'empoigner la seule bouteille de saké qui ne fût pas totalement vide.

Les quatre jônin avaient compté jusqu'à trois – « c'est ça, après deux il y a trois ! » s'était joyeusement exclamée la blonde avant d'être sincèrement félicitée par le jinchuuriki aux yeux bleus – et avaient soulevé leurs fardeaux respectifs, puis avaient quitté l'_Ichiraku_, les trois garçons prenant la direction de l'ancienne demeure du clan Uchiwa alors que les filles cheminaient vers la maison des Yamanaka, la médic-nin aux cheveux roses et l'héritière Hyûga soutenant leur compagne blonde qui protestait de la pleine possession de ses _doyens_.

Une coulée de sueur froide dégoulina entre les omoplates de Sakura rien qu'à l'idée de la réaction de Yamanaka-san s'il voyait sa fille dans un état pareil.

- Ino, ma grande, prononça-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait anodine, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas dormir à la maison cette nuit ?

- Sakura, joue pas à ça avec moi. Suis bien, je te dis, borborygma l'interpellée.

- Ino, franchement, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir connaître l'opinion de ton père à ce sujet…

- Il le saura pas.

- Ça, intervint Hinata, ça m'étonnerait. Tu es aussi discrète qu'un élève de première année à l'académie.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre pour éviter d'exploser de rire.

- Yamanaka-san est un jônin, comme toi, poursuivit la brune, ses yeux opaques braqués loin devant elle, avant d'ajouter : sauf que lui, il n'a pas avalé plus d'une bouteille de saké à lui tout seul pour montrer à quel point il tenait bien l'alcool à ses petits camarades…

- Sérieusement, Ino, compléta Sakura, il te grillera à la seconde où tu ouvriras la porte. Viens à la maison. J'ai un grand lit, on tiendra facilement à trois.

- Il suffira de se serrer un peu, n'est-ce pas ? En ce qui me concerne, ça ne me dérange pas, renchérit Hinata malicieusement.

- J'écoute pas ce que tu dis, c'est _pas décent_, rétorqua Ino d'un air qui se voulait digne.

Bien que Sakura ne vît pas le visage de sa compagne, elle était sûre que celle-ci avait à cet instant ce sourire en coin qu'elle avait appris à décrypter au fil des mois. La perspective de devoir « se serrer un peu » contre Hinata déclencha la torsion familière dans son bas-ventre et elle accéléra l'allure, ignorant les molles protestations d'Ino – qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir oublié qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle et piquait périodiquement du nez – jusqu'à sa maison.

- Je vais nous faire couler un bain, glissa l'héritière Hyûga à l'oreille de sa compagne avant de disparaître dans la salle d'eau.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses soupira et assit sur le futon qui servait à la fois de canapé et de lit une Ino dont les yeux bleus – aussi opaques que les iris pâles d'Hinata, se dit fugitivement Sakura – se fermaient à demi. Il fut simple de lui ôter ses talons trop hauts et son bermuda ultra-moulant, mais le cache-cœur au profond décolleté donna plus de fil à retordre à la jeune femme, la blonde refusant catégoriquement de lâcher sa bouteille de saké. Il fallut la convaincre de changer celle-ci de main alors que Sakura la dévêtait, une manche après l'autre, avant de rabattre les draps sur son amie qui étreignit sa bouteille avec affection.

- Bonne nuit, grosse débile, murmura-t-elle affectueusement à l'oreille ombragée de fins cheveux blonds, avant d'écarter ceux-ci pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

- Ta gueule, Grand-Front, grommela la débile en question d'une voix endormie.

Lorsque Sakura entra dans sa salle de bain remplie de vapeur, une Hinata qui ne portait plus qu'une _toute _petite culotte l'attendait, appuyée au bord du lavabo ; et la vision de ses seins dont elle savait qu'ils étaient juste à la taille de ses paumes, de la blancheur de ses épaules que mettait en valeur le rideau de cheveux noirs qui les recouvrait, et de son sourire en coin, fut plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter.

- Tu n'as pas honte de m'allumer comme ça devant une amie commune ? demanda-t-elle, faussement courroucée, une fois qu'elle eut roulé un patin à en couper le souffle à sa petite amie qui ne demandait que ça.

La brune, que la fougue de sa compagne avait presque assise dans la vasque du lavabo, fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête.

- Absolument pas, déclara-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils et d'ajouter : tu as un temps de retard.

Elle dézippa prestement la tunique de Sakura, faisant tomber le vêtement au sol, et plongea dans le cou de la médic-nin. Celle-ci ferma les yeux alors que sa petite amie embrassait sa peau offerte, traçant la ligne d'une clavicule, puis de l'autre, avant d'atteindre son sein, un peu plus bas. La jeune femme gémit. Avec la chaleur ambiante qui ravivait les dernières vapeurs d'alcool, elle avait l'impression que les lèvres et la langue de sa compagne étaient partout à la fois. Elle noua ses mains derrière la nuque de la brune, mais dut bien vite relâcher son étreinte : Hinata descendait encore, quittant l'appui de la vasque de porcelaine pour retrouver le sol carrelé, déposant des baisers sur les flancs qui se soulevaient de plus en plus vite, puis sur le ventre plat. Ses mains détachèrent le bouton du short en jean que portait la médic-nin et un second bruit de fermeture Eclair se fit entendre.

Le dernier vêtement de Sakura tomba au sol avec un bruit mat, bientôt suivi par son boxer de dentelle un ton moins clair que ses cheveux, et elle envoya le petit tas de linge valser dans un coin de la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle sentait les mains de sa petite amie se poser sur la face interne de ses cuisses, puis ses lèvres effleurer le grain de beauté qui se trouvait sur l'une d'entre elles, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que la jônin avait décidément bien changé : quelques mois plus tôt, elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas crue capable de ce genre d'initiatives, surtout après si peu de préliminaires.

La bouche chaude remonta, se posa sur le point, au centre de son corps, qui la faisait toujours décoller, et Sakura ferma les yeux, agrippant le rebord du lavabo comme si sa vie en dépendait, craignant de perdre l'équilibre alors que des éclairs de plaisir la traversaient à chaque coup de langue de sa compagne. La sensation était d'une acuité presque douloureuse tant elle était forte, et elle se mordit la lèvre presque au sang pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle sentit les doigts d'Hinata s'enfoncer dans sa chair – elle allait sûrement avoir des marques – et ses propres jambes se mettre à trembler alors que ses tempes commençaient à battre, la chaleur entre ses cuisses rayonnant dans tout son corps de plus en plus tendu. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se vit dans la glace à demi embuée, avec ses joues rosies par l'excitation, sa bouche entrouverte et haletante, ses seins gonflés aux pointes durcies, la chair de poule qui hérissait ses bras, ses yeux verts et luisants – et elle se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de sauvage en elle comme en l'héritière de la _sôke _Hyûga, quelque chose qu'elles étaient seules à connaître l'une de l'autre, et que ça lui plaisait.

La pesanteur dans son bas-ventre avait atteint une intensité insupportable et son désir explosa, et quelque chose qui tenait du gémissement et du cri passa ses lèvres alors que l'orgasme secouait son corps, tous ses muscles se contractant une fois, puis une autre, et encore une autre ; et puis la vague reflua, la laissant appuyée au bord du lavabo, le souffle court. Hinata remonta à son niveau et passa la langue sur ses lèvres brillantes avant de tendre la main, remettant en place une mèche rose qui s'était échappée ; elle souriait, et ce sourire remua quelque chose, non plus dans le ventre, mais dans le cœur de Sakura.

- Laisse-moi deux minutes et…

- Oh, non, rétorqua Hinata, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. J'aime bien quand… tu perds le contrôle. – et son sourire satisfait s'agrandit, et il y avait là-dedans quelque chose d'un peu machiavélique.

- Tu devrais plutôt aller voir comment va notre grande malade, poursuivit-elle, avant d'ajouter : on aura tout notre temps après.

La médic-nin acquiesça, déposa sur les lèvres de sa petite amie un baiser dont la chasteté paraissait presque incongrue après le moment passionné que celle-ci venait de lui offrir, passa un peignoir et quitta la chaleur de la salle de bain pour l'unique pièce à vivre qui lui servait de chambre, de cuisine et de salon. Le vaste futon était vide, et les couvertures en avaient disparu. L'idée d'une Ino encore alcoolisée et presque nue, lâchée dans Konoha aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit finissante, alarma Sakura, et ce fut presque au pas de course qu'elle traversa la salle, puis l'entrée de la petite maison, avant d'ouvrir la porte avec une violence qui la surprit elle-même.

Appuyée au mur de la maison, la blonde fumait une cigarette. Elle avait jeté les couvertures sur ses épaules, ne laissant dépasser que ses pieds nus et soigneusement vernis de rouge. La lune s'était couchée, et la lanterne de papier huilé accrochée près de la porte dispensait le seul éclairage visible à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde. Ainsi, baigné par cette lumière douce, le visage impassible d'Ino avait quelque chose de très pur.

- C'était bon ? interrogea-t-elle calmement – et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

- Ino… Je suis désolée…

- De quoi ? D'avoir ramené ta meilleure amie bourrée chez toi par peur qu'elle se fasse engueuler par ses parents, et de l'avoir oubliée une seconde parce que tu avais envie d'être avec ta copine ? C'est _moi _qui suis désolée, Sakura. Je vais prendre mes affaires et te laisser finir ta nuit avec Hinata.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses leva les yeux au ciel et assena une bonne tape à l'arrière du crâne de son amie, la faisant s'étrangler avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

- _Je t'aime_, espèce d'idiote, déclara-t-elle lorsque la toux qui secouait Ino se fut apaisée. Sûrement pas comme Hinata, Dieu t'en préserve, mais je t'aime vraiment, et je continuerais de t'aimer même si tu me vomissais dessus, ce qui n'est pas une excuse pour le faire. Et Hina est suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas faire la gueule quand il faut que je m'occupe de toi… sans compter qu'elle aussi t'aime bien.

- Même si je lui pourris ses plans cul ? demanda Ino avec un sourire un peu gêné.

- Même si tu lui pourris ses plans cul. De toute façon, laisse-moi te dire qu'on a assez profité pour ce soir. Allez, viens, grosse débile. On s'est fait couler un bain, l'eau est encore chaude et je te promets qu'on ne se fera pas de mamours tant que tu seras dedans avec nous.

Si Hinata fut surprise, voire un peu frustrée, par l'entrée d'Ino, de Sakura et de la bouteille de saké que tenait cette dernière dans la salle de bain où seule sa petite amie devait la retrouver, elle fut, comme l'avait prévu cette dernière, suffisamment compréhensive pour n'en rien montrer.

- Sakura a aussi une grande baignoire, et ça ne me dérange pas non plus qu'on se serre un peu dedans, dit-elle simplement.

Alors qu'elle envoyait son dernier vêtement rejoindre le tas de linge dans un coin de la pièce et qu'Ino, qui avait laissé les couvertures sur le futon, faisait de même, Sakura fut frappée par la capacité qu'avait Hinata à rendre tout _simple _: simple le regard neutre qu'elle posait sur la blonde – pourtant bien dotée par la nature et nue comme au jour de sa naissance –, simples les mouvements qu'elle eut pour entrouvrir la fenêtre, attraper le verre à dents, y verser quelques gouttes d'eau et le tendre à leur amie qui venait d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette ; simples ses gestes lorsqu'elle enjamba le rebord de la baignoire, se glissa dans l'eau fumante et les invita d'un signe à l'y rejoindre. **Tout cela semblait naturel, comme s'il était normal que deux filles en couple et une troisième, célibataire, se retrouvassent à partager un bain après une soirée un peu trop arrosée, et qu'il n'y eût là rien de sexuel.**

**Hinata emboucha la bouteille de saké et en but une longue gorgée, avant de la passer à Sakura qui fit de même.**

- Si on finit bourrées, tu nous mettras au lit, Ino : tu nous dois bien ça, déclara-t-elle. Et le jour où tu trouveras un mec assez gentil pour te supporter à l'année, je pense qu'on viendra s'incruster entre vous deux un de ces soirs, pas vrai, Hina ?

La brune eut un petit rire, puis saisit le paquet de cigarettes et le briquet que la blonde avait laissés sur le bord de la baignoire, alluma l'une des premières à l'aide du second et tira une longue bouffée.

Dehors, le ciel commençait à pâlir.


End file.
